1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for setting fastening elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device is disclosed in DE 10 2005 054 719 B3. The known device is provided with a set control link having a set control slot, and with a rivet ram connected to a set control pin which in turn engages in the set control slot. Also present is a feed shaft rod to which the set control link is non-rotatably mounted. The device is further equipped with a drive unit, by means of which the feed shaft rod can be driven to rotate in order to move the rivet ram between a retracted, pre-installation position and an extended, installation position. In this way, a fastening element embodied particularly as an expansion rivet can be set mechanically by, for example, pushing a rivet pin in between spring arms of an expansion rivet via the movement of the rivet ram. In this device, a rivet holding head connected to the feed rod protrudes relatively little beyond an end face of a receiving housing, thus resulting in an overall compact design.